Inside Sano's head
by Shuichu-to-Shuichi
Summary: short stories of what sano is really thinking. Rate, review, enjoy. Shuu-chan warning: may corrupt young minds...
1. Chapter 1

Inside Sano's Head: Fantasy Date

By: Shuichu Sarahari

Notes: not related/associated with Hana-Kimi, this is all fan based.

Notes part 2: italicized in normal text means dream or thoughts… normal font in italicized means emphasis or thought. The start of the sentence where it starts with "O.." I'm referring to Ore or the masculine version of I in Japanese (for those who don't know).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, Mizuki, turn down the light when your done. I'm going to sleep now."

I walk over to my bed and flop down heavily, feeling every fiber of my body quivering with relief as they were able to rest after a long day. I sighed in relief from the constant nagging pain that was emanating from my arms, legs, and feet. I checked the clock on the well before I kicked off my shoes and pulled my feet under the covers. It read eleven pm, and I was too tired to even undress properly. I turned on my side and then I promptly fell asleep.

"_Hey, Mizuki-chan?" _

_Mizuki looked up from the book she was reading and glanced at me with a questioning look. She didn't say anything to me, but I decided that was silent consent to state my mind to her._

"_I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me this weekend. It'll be my treat, I promise." I held my breath as I waited for her answer. We'd been close friends for a long time, but we were still unsure about this kind of relation around school._

_Time slowly edged on as she sat there twirling her hair between her fingers and flitting her eyes this way and that. I was on the verge of exploding with anticipation when she started to make her answer._

"_Umm…" She started, blushing furiously as she tried to speak her mind. "O… Atashi… I would love to, Sano." She managed a feeble grin as she stared at me, face as red as a watermelon._

"_Okay then, I'll meet you at the front of the dorms at seven o'clock sharp. You don't have to dress up, and let's have a fun night, shall we?" I bent over and kissed the top of her head watching her squeak and fidget with glee. I held out my hand for her and pulled her up. We headed back to the common room and parted._

_I didn't really pay attention to where she went when we split up, but the direction she seemed to be heading was Dr. Umeda's office, so I was guessing she was either confused or on her period once again. I didn't take a second thought over the matter and walked quickly back to my room. I unlocked the door and sat on my bed._

_I picked up the nearest book that looked interesting which happened to be one of the manga that she had been reading a while back. It was a cute story about a small vampire who was falling in love with a human with many plot twists and comedies thrown in. I lay back on my pillow and started to read with mild interest, engrossed in the way the artist drew the pictures and how the story progressed. It was what seemed only a few minutes that seven came around, so I got up and dressed myself for the occasion._

_Mizuki was already in the hall wearing a pair of semi-short shorts, a loose t-shirt, and some sneakers. I walked up and took her hand as we headed out to my car that I just gotten recently and drove off._

_The scenery passed by quickly as we sped this way and that, finding the smallest places for moderate comfort and entertainment. We first went to see a movie which lasted only an hour and a half, eating popcorn and drinking our soda the whole time. Next, we headed to a local bakery and picked up a loaf of bread for ourselves._

_Mizuki yawned loudly beside me as we drove further on into the night. The clock close to me said it was eleven-oh-five pm, and I scolded myself for keeping her out so late._

"_Mizuki, do you want to go home?" She seemed puzzled by this question which puzzled me. She shook her head and wrapped her arm around mine and rested her head on my shoulder. It was uncomfortable driving in that way, but we kept going on. Around midnight she was fast asleep, and I had no idea where we were. I pulled up to the nearest hotel and rented a single room for us to sleep in._

"_Mizuki, we are going to stay in this hotel tonight. I got us lost, so we have to wait till morning. Come on, wake up." She grumbled as I pulled here out of the car, yawned loudly, and walked on beside me. _

_I showed our way up to the room I rented for the night. It was a very small, cozy room that seemed to suit the way we lived and almost identically matched our own room back at school. I set her down on the bed and crawled in next to her. _

"_I'm sorry that it's so small and cramped. I didn't have much money left on me when we came here, so I had to rent the smallest, cheapest room. I hope you don't mind." She shook her head and took my hand in hers._

"_I don't care how small this room is. I love it, and I love you. You know this." She smiled gently at me as if implying something. Her grin showed some kind of joke in question, but I disregarded it because it would be improper. She was most likely just tired anyways._

"_If you think I'm joking, Sano, I'm not. I know you've been holding…" She blushed furiously and refused to finish her sentence. I was almost utterly at loss, but I decided to make a guess at her statement._

"_I've been holding off my desire to take you?" I asked calmly. Her hand tightened around mine and she made a small noise, nose wrinkling up in a shocked manner._

"_Y-yeah," she said, averting my eyes. Her expression clearly said that she wished she had not brought up the subject, but it also told me that she really wanted what she asked for._

"_Mizuki. Do you really want me to do this now? We have a lot of time ahead of us; we don't have to do it right now. I mean we live in the same god forsaken dorm room!" My stomach was feeling queasy right now because on one hand, I believed every word I said, but my other feeling was that I wanted her to persuade me. I wanted her to tell me she wanted me._

_She nodded hesitantly and kissed me gently. Her soft lips passed over mine in only an instant, but it was enough to persuade me from my rocky mindset. I kissed her back with a bit more force, letting her catch on before we really started going._

_I grabbed her hand in mine, pressed her against the bed, and forcefully pressed my lips against hers, locking and relocking, tongues passing in and out of each others mouths. Our breathing became slowly more and more ragged and uneven; our bodies now working on different wavelengths to keep us in the same tempo._

"_M-Mizuki? Do you want to go further?" I ran my hand down her cheek waiting for an answer. It seemed to take ages as I lay there, stroking her soft short hair._

"_Sano, I want you to go all the way," she moaned under the strain of keeping her breath. I slipped my hands under her shirt, feeling her flinch at my touch, and slowly pulled her shirt off. She gasped in shock and I bent down and licked her stomach and then continued to remove her short shorts._

_I had just showered before all this had happened, so I was already close to naked. She reached over to me and helped me pull of what was left, both of us under the cover of the blankets. She was blushing furiously as I looked down into her deep, dark, rich brown eyes. I brought my face down to hers, fitting my lips in the cracks that I knew would hold mine. We locked lips once and licked the tips of each other's tongue with our own. I could feel her small fragile body pressing against mine, small but ample breasts squishing against my bare chest._

"_Mizuki, do you really want to go through with this?" I kept her hand held in mine the entire time. Her breath came more and more quickly as our bodies were in contact. She licked my chest and put her head on my shoulder again. _

"_Sano, this is what I've always wanted. Please give me this one thing…" She was almost hysterical now, but I was calm headed, allowing her to do as she pleased. Her tongue repeatedly passed in and out of mine, mixing our saliva and body sweat. _

_She ducked below the covers before I could react to her last statement. I felt her warm hands wrap around my manhood, and I realized I was moaning in ecstasy. Her neck was a small flame between my legs as I tried to keep my mind straight. _

_Her small tongue flicked up and down the length as I cringed at the sensation she was giving me. I put my hand down to her head and gave her a small nudge. She gave one last quick kiss and came up. I rolled on top of her and hung over her._

"_This is your last chance to turn around, Mizuki-chan." Her head shook violently, and her hands wrapped around my neck. Her arms felt like small coals around my neck as I lowered myself and entered her._

_She squealed loudly as she felt me enter, gripping my neck in a vice grip. I placed my hands under her shoulders for support and started to move more rapidly, breath coming in small bursts under the stress. I moved faster and faster at a constant rate, keeping my lips within kissing range of hers. She took advantage of this and kissed me almost as often as she whined in pain, at first._

_We continued in this manner for the next half-hour, breath slowly steadying out. Her pain seemed to subside after the first fifteen minutes as we clung to each other for dear life. Her pleading cries died out slowly and sank into the constant moan for our sanity._

"_M-Mizuki! I'm about to come!" I was panting heavily, positioned on top of her small body. Her eyes were as sharp as needles, understanding what was about to happen. She made no move to push me away or to crawl under the blankets. Instead, she closed her eyes tightly and clenched her fists, bracing for the inevitable. I leaned over her to kiss her one last time and a knock came at the door. We had left it unlocked because we assumed the hotel would be nearly empty; in walked Nakatsu Shuichi._

I burst from my sleep, eyes wide open in shock. My breathing was heavy and a light clicked on above me. Mizuki was standing over me with a worried expression on her face. Her small hand reached over to feel my forehead, checking for a fever.

"Sano, it's going to be alright. I don't know what's wrong, but I know it will get better." She smiled lightly, gave me a kiss, and crawled back up to her bed. I in turn fell back onto my bed, reflecting on my dream. I rolled over onto my side to feel something wet on my right thigh.

"_Just great,"_ I thought to myself as I turned back. I checked the clock again before I went back to sleep. It was five in the morning. I groaned, pulled myself out of bed, and got in the shower. The water ran down my body as I lathered the shampoo and rinsed my body.

"_Another long day ahead," _I thought as I got out of the shower. I dressed in my uniform and strode out of the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shuichu: I am truly sorry for those of you whose minds I just ruined. In any case, please review and tell me what you think.

Every loving,

Shuu-chan :3


	2. Part two!

Story: Inside Sano's Head

Author: Shuu-chan

Notes: Don't own H-K etc… Whatever ya know?

Other notes: Same italicized notes as last time…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nakatsu and Mizuki were playing soccer a few days after the term began again. I was walking Yuujirou across the park and saw them playing. Mizuki-kun was doing his best to keep up. He had more than enough speed to outmatch Nakatsu in that category, but his skills in soccer were limited which hindered his play. Nakatsu managed to take the ball from and accidentally hit Mizuki with his elbow. He fell to the ground, and I ran over to the two of them.

"Run to get Doctor Umeda and make sure he doesn't run off anywhere!" I shouted over the hysterical cries of Nakatsu. "You are the star runner, so you go get him!" I yelled over his protests.

Nakatsu ran off towards the administration's office which was where Dr. Umeda's office was located in search of the sadistic doc while I picked up Mizuki to take him there. I held his torso in my right arm and the crook of his legs in my left. I held him firmly to my person as I headed in the general direction of the main building, and it was then when I felt his, well now I should say HER, breasts in my right hand. I had been so busy worrying over, her, that I forgot how hard I was gripping her body. I realized I had been feeling her up for this whole time. I quickly released my firm grip and held her tiny figure tenderly in my arms and carried her off to the sick doctor, Umeda…

A few days after the incident, the weekend was upon us once again. I was excited for the weekend to come, because I got to sleep in for once, and I would enjoy it thoroughly. "Nngh… Night Mizuki," I muttered before I fell asleep. She returned with a grunted, "night.."

"_U-umm.. S-sano? Where have you been? I've been waiting for you all night. You promised you'd be home from work at eight tonight just for me. It's now nine fifteen. Were you just playing me again, honey?" Mizuki's eyes shone with love, but they also had a hint of malice in them. She was mad again. I had promised her a night with me since we'd gotten married a year ago, but I was so busy with work and school that I was unable to spend time with her. _

"_Mizuki, you know how hard it is for me to keep up with the apartment's rent AND my school loans I have to pay off. I jump some of the time, but that only provides so much income. I need to work this other job, and the next high jumping tournament is not for another six months. I will not make you wait that long. I promise to be home by eight thirty tomorrow even if it kills me, though that might make you sad if I came home dead…" She knew me well enough to let me vent my feelings and ideas before interrupting me because I had a habit of simply getting louder as she spoke. She waited politely for me to finish, eyes wandering around the room looking bored._

"_Sano." It was a demand more or less._

"_Miki-chan, I promise on my life." I held her face lightly between my forefinger and thumb, stroking her cheek and kissed her cheek lightly. "Remember, we both said 'I do' and that binds us. I love you and you know that. That's one of the few reasons I didn't leave Osaka Gakuen." She blushed at the memories she had there with her friends and left it at that. _

"_Eight. Thirty." She said and went to sleep._

_We still weren't comfortable sleeping in the same room, well, mostly I wasn't. It took me ages to get over that fact while we were simply in the same room together in school. I lay wide awake on my bed pallet that I set up a year earlier. She slept in our bedroom (yes I still call it that though I don't sleep there), and I was on the floor of the living room since the couch had not come in yet._

_My morning alarm came at precisely five-thirty in the morning when the milkman came to our door. I didn't drink as much as Mizuki did because she was a girl and needed her calcium, but I took my share milk with me onto the subway. I left my usual note to Mizuki, seeing as she liked it when she knew I remembered her even that early in the morning. The subway rattled under me as I slopped milk all over the place, but I didn't care today. _

_It was mostly a resting day; conditioning the coach called it. I ran my 10km like the rest of the group, finishing about five minutes early and took my place on the _I'm bored so I'm just going to stare and watch you run because I'm finished_ bench. I, of course, was the only person on it._

_Seven pulled around, and the coach called us in for the cool down. I already explained to him that I would need to finish a tad early to get home on time, so I had already begun my cooling. Two slow laps around the track, a quick stretch, and I was on my way back home where I belonged. _

_The way home was troublesome because it seemed everything was there to slow me down. I already knew I should pick out a present for her to try to redeem myself from all I had done, so I stopped by the local florist and picked a half dozen roses. I strolled onto the subway and lost my ticket, got stopped by half the lights on the couple blocks back to our apartment, then misplaced my keys at the door. I didn't want to cause her trouble to have to open the door for me, so I searched all of my pockets and finally found the key to the door. I put the key in the locked and pushed the door open. _

"_Miki! I'm home!" I called into the seemingly empty house. She didn't answer, but I wasn't worried. She could have been in the bathroom or in one of the far storage rooms I had and couldn't hear me. I flipped on a few lights and made some hot chocolate, her favorite besides peach juice, and walked into her, our, room. "Mizuki?" I started, but I never finished my thought, either in my head or out loud._

_Her face instantly turned pink when she caught a glimpse of me and averted her eyes. She was wearing lacy black lingerie and a timid smile. I tried not to stare at her, probably because she was more nervous than I was, and hoped that she wouldn't say something… provoking._

"_S-Sano… H-how was your day?" Her voice wavered slightly and grew a bit stronger. _

"_I was waiting for you."_

_She took a step closer._

"_I was getting lonely; I was about to call you."_

_She stood only a foot away from me now._

"_M-Mizuki… I'm sorry for wha-," I didn't get to finish that sentence either. She brought her face up to mine and pressed her lips against mine, sealing away all words except for muffled sounds coming from me. I pulled away, almost gasping for breath, and… was that tongue?_

"_I'm sorry… I have tried to keep my promises to you, but coach always keeps us late, or the others don't finish in time so I get held back." I tried to keep coherent thoughts after all that had happened in all of two minutes. _

"_No, Izumi. It is me. I was trying so hard to get you to pay attention to me that I almost got you fired from your job. I know you-," I kissed her, stopping her mid-sentence. She made a muffled squeak and pulled back stepping back towards the bed. "I know you need the other job to keep us here." Another step back. "I'm the one who should be sorry, Imi-kun. Not you." I didn't know why, but I was walking towards her, with her, towards the bed. _

"_It's not your fault. Your veterinarian school didn't go so well, so now you need to find another major. You just need to keep searching for it." She was standing on my feet now, as close as our bodies would allow at this point. She was so close, it was intoxicating. I brought my hand up to caress her hair, sliding it behind her head, gently brushing her neck. _

"_S-Sano!" She gasped. "What are you-," My lips had found hers and she was unable to finish her sentence. Her weight started to shift backwards, and I thought she'd passed out due to lack of oxygen. I followed her down as she fell towards the bed, but I saw that her eyes were open. This was all apart of her plan. We fell, and we landed. "I-I-Izumi…" she moaned with a sense of longing in her voice. I propped her head up with one of my hands.  
_

"_Yes? What is it, my little princess?" I replied._

_Her pink darkened into a violent scarlet, eyes dilating rapidly. She didn't respond, but I really wasn't worried about that. She was too helpless now, almost as if she wanted me to do it. I thought I understood her, but I wasn't sure that that was entirely what she wanted, so I held back. She made her decision and pulled me down on top of her, my face firmly in her hands as she kissed me with as much force as she possibly could._

_I kissed her back, sensing the mood had changed once again. Our lips parted simultaneously and we started a complex series of kisses, lips dancing across the other's. I was only vaguely aware that I had taken off my clothes, and she lost what little she'd be wearing. I decided it was time to, move in, I guess…_

"_Umm… Miki-chan, do you want to go all the way." Urgency could be heard in my rasping breath, and without waiting for an answer I pressed myself against her._

_I heard her gasp and whine quietly with the first thrust, her eyes widened once more, though I didn't even think that was possible, and a small, barely audible, scream came from her lips. I smiled a little bit, memorizing the details of her face when she was so helpless. Her face was twisted with both agony and delight at the same time, I felt a warm liquid start to run down my legs; I looked down and saw a small trickle of blood. _

"_Mizuki! Are you ok?" I gasped in between breaths. She nodded her ok, but it was almost unconvincing until she lifted her legs up. I sighed with defeat and happiness and continued like a mad man finally seeking what he wanted for years on end. I felt every shudder that passed through her body as the two of us wasted away the night, every time she came, every time pushed in deeper. We were finally one entity, simply in two separate beings. I shuddered one final time and felt a warm goo start to flow from myself. We both gasped at the same time._

"_Mizuki, I love you…" I said before I walked around and flopped down on the now damp bed. She was panting, but her breathing was steadily slowing as we lay down together. We fell asleep side by side there that night, and when I woke up I thought it was all a dream. The alarm went off…_

-RINNNNNNNNNG-

"Damn… Ten o'clock." I got out of bed. _It really was…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well… I guess it's a bit repetitive, but ya know… It's a horny teenage male of sixteen years old! I'll try another "side" of Izumi Sano next time around, and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I bet you all have missed me soooooo much. ^^

Well until that next time comes around stay tuned and check out my Sano's Tale story.

Matta, Ne!

Shuu-chan!


End file.
